1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organizing systems and more particularly pertains to a new shower accessory organizing system for providing a neat, organized, out-of-the-way storage of accessories while still keeping them readily accessible to the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of organizing systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,708 describes an adjustable stanchion for use in holding towel rings, clothes hooks and other accessories. Another type of organizing system is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 429,934 describing an ornamental design for a pole caddy. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 421,867 describes an ornamental design for a shelving assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,080 describes a shelf support device which can be wall hung, ceiling hung or free standing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,634 describes a carrier and releasable holder for supporting goods anywhere along a vertical post. U.S. Pat. No. 475,149 describes a stovepipe attachment.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new shower accessory organizing system that would provide storage for all bathroom products in one convenient area of a bathroom.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new shower accessory organizing system that would be ideal for use in homes with small bathrooms or those with limited storage space.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a vertical support portion that has a first end and a second end. The vertical support portion is extendable between a pair of horizontal support surfaces such as a floor and a ceiling. At least one shelf member is couplable to the vertical support portion. The shelf member has a horizontal support surface for holding a plurality of shower accessories.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.